Another Tragic Adventure
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Once again, kidnapped. Why him? Okay well if it was him that's okay, but bringing in another person? Especially a girl? That was crossing the line. Rated T for some violence. OC involved. Maybe romance for those who like that, but who knows? Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I don't know what's up with me and making new stories. I promise I'll get to my other ones, but right now, I just don't want to deal with them right now! I have more ideas and I want them out first, before updating my other stories! Thanks guys! Okay extreme torture descriptions will come soon. I have other character too, FYI. **

Death was something he wasn't afraid of. It was normal for Tony Stark to be put in a near death experience. Scary enough... He didn't mind if he died, as long as everyone else was okay.

"You... Hurt her I kill you. Instantly." Tony said with set determination. He gripped his side in pain. His Iron Man suit was at home in repair. He knew that he should have brought his back up backpack, which contained his Mark 3 armor, which was not as tough, but it did the job, along with him. He cursed himself as he continued giving a death stare at the villains.

Killer Shrike and Unicorn decided to take the test further. If Tony Stark, the boy with the unbelievable love for citizens, cared so much for this one stranger what would he do? Snickering wildly, Unicorn walked up to the teenage girl. She had brown hair and unbelievable beautiful purple eyes, which stood out against her now pale skin. "Do you like him?" He asked her. The girl blushed but didn't say anything. "Okay how about something more easier to answer?" Unicorn asked again. The girl nodded in response.

"What's your name?" No answer. Unicorn gestured to Killer Shrike who pulled out a gun, and he pointed that at Tony. "You don't want him to die just because you didn't say your name do you?"

"Catherine." Catherine's eyes gave way a tear. Tony didn't want this; she didn't want Catherine getting involved in something that was meant for him.

"Unicorn leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Okay... How about Pepper Potts then? I know you have some feelings for her..." Shrike said silently. Tony gulped. He eyed Catherine, whose face was fixed on the floor and still not him.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony said. He still kept his eyes on her; he wanted to see if she would look up at him so that he can quickly send a message to her.

"Well it's not us that want to do this, it's our boss. But we can't tell you that either. So tough luck kid." Suddenly a ringing from Unicorn signaled that they were getting a phone call. "Be right back brats. Try not to get too comfortable." Then they left.

Catherine instantly fell to the floor and broke into a whole line of sobbing. Tony quickly limped over to her, and got on his knees, but remembering his injured knee he spread his legs out and sat next to Catherine.

"Hey! Hey it's okay." He hesitated but ended up putting an arm around her shoulders. She looked up to him. Her eyes no longer purple but a darker shade of blue, looked terrified.

"You kidding me?! How is this 'okay'?! You got me into this!" Catherine cried out. Tony backed away shocked. No girl, lady, senior citizen, or baby has ever talked to him like that. No one would dare talk back to him, but for the first time (other than Pepper of course) he witnessed a girl who just talked back to him.

"Well this happens all the time, and I guarantee you that we will get out of this. Promise."

"Swear."

"Uh... Okay. I swear we will get out of this. If not me, you will. I won't let them hurt you." Catherine looked at him gratefully.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. It's just that i don't know what to think of this. It's so sudden. I was walking back from the salon and BAM! I'm here in this spooky warehouse on the pier. Not exactly the best places to be you know." Tony chuckled and flashed Catherine a smirk.

"What school do you go to?" Best thing to do right now was keeping her mind away from panic.

"Tomorrow Academy. I'm a 10th grader."

"No way."

"Uh... Way."

"I go there and I'm a 10th grader as well."

"I know. Your in half of my classes, you just don't see me. Your always next to Pepper." She smiled like it wasn't a big deal. Just before Tony could say anything, the two duos walked in.

"Play times over. Apparently I need to inflict harm to you Stark. And have this girl watch you."

"What?!"

"Ya heard me. So if I were you... I'd say my goodbyes. My boss is holding you guys' ransom. Your father's are pretty rich you know." Shrike went behind a door and returned with a whip.

"You serious? You can't whip me and expect that my dad will pay money for that! I won't let him."

"You don't have to agree, I'm pretty sure you're dad will like you alive and not scattered." Unicorn got behind Tony and gripped his arms, pulling back with force be made sure to make Tony yelp.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Catherine said getting on her feet.

"No can do girly. I would love to hurt you instead but my job was clear. Put him there Unicorn. I can't wait." As Unicorn chained Tony, making his back face Shrike, Killer Shrike duck taped Catherine's mouth, and bound her hands and feet. Tony's bad knee throbbed, meaning it wasn't broken but bruised.

"Ready Stark?"

"Do I look like I have a choice?" Tony spat back. He quickly tested the chain manacles that kept him stuck where he was. He gritted his teeth, and wrapped his hands on the chain links, gripping them until they were white.

Time slowed as the whip cracked against the floor then on Tony's skin. This wasn't like Unicorn or Killer Shrike; they were more of machine than manual infliction.

This wasn't anything that Tony felt before. It was definitely sharp, and it stung against his back. It was sharp pain then a throb, then nothing. But with the hits being constant and not having a break, it was as if something was chewing at his skin.

"OW! Lighten up with the whip will ya?" Tony hissed.

"Sorry Stark does that hurt? How about... THIS?!" He brought it down with more force. This time Tony screamed.

Catherine screamed as well, okay well more of trying to get them to stop. But the nasty tape on her mouth didn't even let her push her tongue behind her clenched teeth. She thrashed, but Tony was still getting hammered again and again with the whip. Finally Shrike backed away. Huffing from exhaustion. He swept at his brow, extinguishing a sweat. Tony, too, huffed in exhaustion. His forehead coated in sweat.

"No... More... Please." He pleaded.

"Okay. A deal then. We'll let you rest, but you'll have to have Catherine dear here to take your place." Tony's head turned and his eyes flared with a deadly poison. Catherine remembered what Tony had said. "I won't let them hurt you." And Catherine can see that he was going to keep that promise.

"Don't touch her." He said. His eyes fell back to the ground. He pushed himself back onto his knees and straightened his blood glistening back. He took a deep breath, and repeated his process by tightening his hands on the chain, and gritted his teeth.

Once again, Shrike delivered the blows onto his back. Catherine was shocked. She couldn't believe the guts Tony had. He was THE Tony Stark, she would've fluttered in his presence, but looking at him like this, she wanted to praise his bravery. After about 5 minutes of constant hits, the two left with a hoard of laughter. They said something else but she didn't catch it.

After they were out of earshot, Catherine inched her way towards Tony, who probably for her sake, just smiled weakly.

"Lemme help you with that." He huffed. He gently peeled the tape off and eyed her. "There's a pocket knife it my pocket. I can't reach it, but you can. Just get it and I'll cut you loose." At first Catherine blushed, but noticing Tony's strained face she obeyed.

He wanted to pass out after they finished, Catherine thought to herself. She felt around the pockets and locked a hand around a small object, pulling it out it was a knife. She wondered why the villains left that in there, but knowing that they were running out of time, she opened the knife and handed it to Tony. He weakly cut at the ropes. It took forever, but Catherine remained patient.

"Okay. You're good." Catherine rubbed her sore wrist and ankles.

"Thanks Tony. Are you okay?" Then she realized how stupid that question was. Of course he's not okay. He took an extra beating that was actually meant for her. The pocketknife in Tony's hand clattered to the floor.

"Here, why not I try to get those chains off of you." She looked for anything that would help pick the lock. When she found a long hooked item, she shoved it into the lock, and twisted it around. She was happy she took the CSI class at Tomorrow Academy. They had taught the students to get out of a situation where they were locked in a room. Using the skills she had, Catherine gently twisted one more time, to hear a click. "YES!" She whispered.

After the chains fell to Tony's side, he slumped against the wall in front of him, and slide along it. "Thank you. They… they didn't do anything to hurt you did they?" Catherine was shocked. Tony Stark went through whip after whip, and he was bruised and bleeding, yet he was asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine Tony. But what should we do?"

"First let me catch my breath. Next we'll get out of here. If I'm right it should be about 9 at night, meaning those goons are probably gone. They don't know what we can do. That also means that we have about 12 hours to get out. But first, not breath, but…" Tony fell into Catherine's lap, startling her. She felt truly grateful for what he did for her.

But tonight was the night, tonight they are going to make a run for it.

** Okay it might be confusing on what happened, but if people like it I'll go into it more! Oh and any mistakes that are on the story, it isn't my fault. I typed this on my phone so well, cut me some slack! Haha! Okay thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay… I'm back! 3 reviews were all I needed! Okay… I did my absolute best on this chapter and made sure to pour my blood and soul into this. Please forgive me for any mistakes but yeah. Okay… **

** Thanks to…**

** SilverPedals1402**

** WWExRulexBreakerx**

** Guest**

**Oh and FYI this chapter has some torture. So beware.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tried nearly everything… I still don't own IMAA**

Catherine didn't know what time it was, but she was guessing that she's been here with Tony for about 2 hours. He was still unconscious from the whipping and she was so bored that she was ready to sleep as well. She even tried waking him up, but he didn't even moan.

"Tony? TONY!" Catherine was about ready to give up until Tony opened his eyes. His electric blue eyes were glazed as if someone stuck Saran warp on them. "Oh hey! Welcome back." Tony rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"We're still in here aren't we." Catherine nodded. Tony sighed and slowly got to his feet. "Well we need to get out of here."

"Thank you. I didn't figure that out at all." Tony chuckled. Catherine noticed his pale face and her smile faltered. "Hey maybe you should rest a little longer."

"I'd rest better if I was home Catherine. On a bed. Not being whipped." She laughed.

"Okay fine. But what do you suppose we do?" Tony's smile faltered as well. He knew that they didn't have much time. Any plan they think of could go wrong and without his armor, his heart monitor could fail at any given time. That and Catherine had no idea about the armor or his heart. There were too many variables that kept them from achieving the goal.

"Well genius?" Catherine stood up as well, her hands on her hips. He couldn't tell her the truth about him. No way he could. It was a promise he made himself long ago, where he would promise not to tell anyone without the permission of his friends.

"Look, Catherine, I don't know. I haven't even got a clue. There are too many variables." Tony looked away, shameful of what he just admitted.

"So this is it? We just sit here and die. That's it?" She fixed her purple eyes on his face. "Wow. The Tony Stark. You know what? While you were being whipped I was thinking about you." Tony glanced up and met her gaze.

"What?" He asked startled.

"Yeah. I was thinking about how I would have been in a daze even seeing you in person. Then as you were whipped I thought about how brave you were and how I should have praised you. Now? I just wished I didn't think of those things." She walked over to the wall where Tony was held, put her back against it, and slid down.

Tony made a silent promise to get his ears checked. Even though they were in this position she managed to get her actual feelings out, something a girl would only share amongst herself or her friends. _Note to self-Stark. Don't underestimate women. _He walked over to Catherine and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He said. He waited for her to look up. But she didn't. "I really am. I guess I just felt hopeless and didn't want to think about something that could kill us both." That's when she looked up.

"Tony. You don't have to be scared, we can do this together." Catherine smiled. And so did Tony. Then without any warning what so ever she leaned in and quickly kissed Tony. Within 5 seconds she pulled away.

"Sorry. I just had to. It helps me on the inside." Catherine didn't meet his gaze.

"Um… I suppose that it's alright, but I have to tell you that I'm with Pepper." She nodded. A small tear trickled down her face. Tony felt bad and gave her a hug.

"It's alright." He said into her hair. "We'll get out of this. I promise." She nodded and gave one squeeze and broke apart. Tony stood and held his had out. She accepted it and looked around the room.

"So what's the plan?" Tony put one hand on his waist and put on hand on his chin. He looked around the room and tried taking in the information that was around him.

"Okay. So we have manacles, chains, and that's not including the stuff we have. I have a pocketknife and my watch. You?" Catherine glanced down at herself.

"A belt, my watch, necklace, earrings, and my hair tie." Tony grinned.

"Oh we can do this easy." He quickly explained the best plan in his mind. "Okay?"

"Are you sure that your plan will work?" Tony smiled and nodded.

"But we have to be quick about it too. It's getting close for Killer Shrike and Unicorn to show up." But Tony knew that they would be here soon. So leaving at the moment wouldn't be a good idea. If he could bare through one more painstaking hour then they could be gone soon enough. And just as he thought, he heard a crunch of knuckles and an evil laugh.

"Tony! They're back! What… we can't get out now!" Catherine said moving behind him. Tony held his arm out to protect her.

"I know. I'll just quickly go through this one hour okay? Then we can go."

"WHAT? Tony… you know what they did to you before! I'll do it this time." Catherine actually didn't want to, but after what happened the first time, she didn't want Tony getting hurt. Tony gripped her arms.

"I promised never to let them hurt you." Behind him the villains jeered.

"How cute. Alright. Which one today? You Stark? Or you dearest?" Unicorn cackled with laughter.

"Do STARK! He seems to have a close connection to Iron Man! If you hurt him then maybe we can have a chance to get revenge with Iron Man!" Killer Shrike smiled, showing his gruesome yellow teeth.

"You finally said something smart. Get him." Unicorn pounced on Tony tackling him to the ground. Catherine didn't know what to do so she stepped back and yelled at Unicorn. Soon enough she was gagged and tied up, so all the cuss words flowing out of her mouth with muffled out. In fact, she was pretty surprised about the amount of words she knew.

Tony did try to fight for Catherine's sake, but soon enough he just gave up. Today seemed to be something other than whipping. His hands were bound behind his back and he was forced to his knees. They threw Catherine next to him.

"So what's the menu today?" Tony mumbled. The goons exchanged looks and grinned.

"Oh you will definitely enjoy this. It's something we rather do to the person inside Iron Man but we might as well test out our plan with you." Behind Killer Shrike a small knife was pulled out, glistening in the only light source above their heads. Tony couldn't help but smirk. The weapons the villains contained could easily hurt them and Iron Man. A knife was just being an insult for him.

"A knife? Seriously? You want to stab the guy inside the armor to death?" The villains blanked out for a moment then they looked back at Tony.

"Well I'll just have to show you what we will would have done then." They slowly approached not Tony, but Catherine.

"Don't hurt her!" Tony yelped. The villains smiled evilly as Shrike knelt down in front of her and held out the knife. He slowly brought the knife and let the blade run down her jawbone.

"STOP!" Tony yelled desperately. Catherine's heart was pounding so hard that she started to see black spots in front of her.

"That's all we wanted to hear Stark." Killer Shrike quickly came in front of Tony and sliced at his rib cage, catching a long gash in between his 3rd and 4th ribs. He didn't even flinch. "Aw. The brave Tony Stark. Let's see if you could handle this tough guy." Killer Shrike drove the knife so deep into Tony's thigh that the handle was touching his leg.

This time Tony let out a yelp. "Come on brain boy. Scream." Killer Shrike then pulled the knife towards him slowly, making the cut in his thigh grow. "Scream and I'll stop." Tony might've held in his scream, but Catherine couldn't stand seeing that much blood. As it poured out of his leg, she wanted to turn her head to the side and vomit. She wanted to help but didn't know how. Catherine started to scream.

"SHUT UP!" Catherine kept screaming. Killer Shrike pulled the knife out of Tony's leg and held the dripping knife up to her face. "I said… SHUT UP!" Catherine hushed herself instantly. Tony's face was beaded with sweat, but he sucked in a shaky breath and eyed the villain.

"Well since you two aren't making my experience easy I'll just have to take drastic measures. Unicorn?" The other villain turned to him. "Would you like to take the honors of activating plan 12-A?" Unicorn laughed and nodded like a kid who was asking for candy.

"Don't mind if I do." Unicorn approached Tony slowly, as if wanting Tony to feel the affects of the plan before it even began. A device was pulled out of Unicorn's back pocket. Tony narrowed his eyes and studied the device before shrieking in terror. Catherine didn't understand what was making him act like that. So she decided to take a look at the device herself.

It was cylindrical and had claws like the ones from those impossible claw games at stores. At the back it hand a handle where someone could easily grip the device in his or her hands. On the side a small red button hummed to life when Unicorn slipped his hand into the crevice. When he pushed the button the claws came out, when he released the button the claws retracted inside the hollow cylinder. But what was that going to do? Unless these loser clowns were just going to scratch Tony to death. But then she got suspicious.

Unicorn knelt in front of Tony making sure that his face was only inches away from his own. He smirked. "I know all about you Stark. Every flaw and every inch of your body. Curtsy of our boss. And we also know about your little heart monitor." By then Tony's mouth was taped and all he could do was muffle out a shriek. But to Catherine it was obvious that he couldn't let that claw near his "heart monitor." That paused her in her thoughts. _What heart monitor? Why is he so scared? Wait… _Catherine thought back to one time in school where she was looking at Tony's shirt. She didn't realize it then but when she looked close enough there was some light that seeped through the red fabric. Was that the heart monitor they were talking about?

Unicorn glanced at Catherine and gave her a wink. "Enjoy the show." He thrust the cylinder into Tony's chest. Around the cylinder the red fabric burned away until a millimeter distance was between the device and shirt. Tony's eyes went so wide with fear that Catherine thought that they would fall right out. Unicorn then pushed the red button.

From there everything seemed to be fake. Tony's back arched off the wall as if the cylinder was sucking him into it chest first. He might've been taped but the scream still was audible. Unicorn was laughing evilly as the blue light from Tony's armor reflected off his eyes. It was worse when Unicorn pulled back on the cylinder making the monitor slowly come out of Tony's chest. He howled and pleaded with his eyes, but the villain played no mercy. He just continued. It was only when the heart monitor shocked Unicorn that he stopped pulling back.

"OW! Ow! OW! That stupid thing burnt me!" Unicorn said slipping his burnt finger into his mouth. Killer Shrike merely walked over and shoved Tony's heart monitor back into his chest. After dusting off himself, he started clapping.

"You did an outstanding job Unicorn." Unicorn gave thumbs up. "And Tony. Wow what a performance. I have to say Stark; it was like a movie I have never seen. I never knew that your heart monitor would do that." Catherine gave a side-glance at Tony. He was pale and breathing hard. His electric blue eyes were brighter than ever and his eyes were still wide with surprise. Without another word the villains left, after removing Catherine's bonds.

The moment she saw them leave she crawled over to him. "Tony. Oh my god. Are you okay? Oh god." She noticed scorched marks running off to the side of his heart monitor. Tony's head was resting on the wall behind him, but he was still in shock. Catherine quickly took off Tony's bonds and watched helplessly as he started whimpering and then surprisingly, he burst into tears. She had no idea what to do other than give him his space. He was broken; the villains proved that he couldn't do anything to hurt them.

After about an hour of heartbreaking crying there was silence. Tony was finally unconscious. It was only hours that Catherine knew him, but now it was personal. She didn't realize how much she learned about the smartest, coolest, and bravest guy. She tore off some of her jean legs with Tony's pocketknife and she tightly bounded his leg, surprisingly it wasn't bleeding as bad as she thought. Then slowly she put his head on her lap, and she stroked his hair hoping that it would calm him down.

"Get some rest Tony. We're breaking out of this place."

**Like I said. I put my blood and soul into this chapter! And actually feel proud of it! **** Sorry if it was too gruesome or something! But please review. Oh and I am now accepting one shots if you guys want some. Just shoot me a PM or include it in the review! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Wow… It's been forever since I have written for this story! It's near 2 months that I have not updated. Okay… So… I'm going to write this. I'm going to do this. (Breath) Okay… Here it goes.**

** First some shout outs!**

**SilverPedals1402- why thank you! I try for insanity!**

**XXSimplySunshineXx- you always make my day! Yeah… I try for funny! And yes he did cry! They pulled his heart monitor out! I would cry too! Maybe…**

**Arista17- yeah he is with Pepper! I didn't want them to get together like as a couple. She was pretty scarred so she just happened to kiss him for reassurance! **** You know what? Good point! I never wrote about Pepper or Rhodey or anyone else outside of Tony and Catherine! Thanks for reminding me!**

**Guest- Well I like Pepperony too! But I can't just leave poor Catherine out like outcasts now can I?**

**Aqua468- Thank you so much! So sorry for the late update! But here it is!**

** Okay here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Waa… No. **

It was about another hour or so before Tony moaned. He didn't wake up but moaned. Catherine was really scarred about this. He had a heart monitor, just like Iron Man. In fact, Catherine pieced the puzzle together, she knew who Tony was. But she would wait until the moment came.

Another moan.

"Tony? Tony… Please wake up. We need to get moving with the plan that you talked about! Come on…" Catherine gently bounced her knee. Tony moaned once more, but this time he stirred.

"Ah…" Tony sat up, rubbing his head. "Okay… don't remind me of what just happened. Let's just move." He stumbled to his feet, before falling back down.

"Tony… Your heart monitor. I don't think you can do this, you need some time." Tony turned on her.

"So you're fine staying here for another couple of hours? Days? Catherine… we are going to get out! I don't care about how I feel we are leaving." Tony stood up and walked over the manacles that held him up many times before. He wrapped his hands around them and pulled.

"Come on! Come on!" The chains finally gave way, and Tony fell on the floor. "Right. Okay so let's get out of here."

…

Pepper wasn't worrying. So what Tony didn't pick up his phone 46 times? Or answered her 134 text messages? He probably was in the armory! Oh, but she checked already and there was no one there. It's okay… she was being paranoid. He was okay. He had to be.

"Hello?"

"Rhodey! It's me Pepper. Did you find Tony yet?" She heard a groan.

"Pepper… you called me just 2 minutes ago. NO! He's not here! Please Pepper… just go to bed! It's 3 in the morning." The line went dead. But Pepper couldn't sleep. Tony was in danger. She just knew he was, she couldn't describe it, but it was a gut feeling.

Ever since Tony and she have been going out, Pepper just grew closer to him than normal. Sure they shared kisses, hugs and what not. But Pepper just fell that she understood him better than anyone else. He was so fragile she knew he was. Everything he did was delicate work, as was his very body, so delicate. Hew as shaped into perfection, right about of muscle, tan, everything.

Pepper knew she found her soul mate. So what she was only sixteen? That wasn't going to stop her from pursuing her sweetheart. That's when an idea came to her head. Pepper quickly sprang to her feet.

"I know what to do!" Pepper quickly ran into her father's "secret" workroom and reached below the bed. "Where is it…?" She said in a hushed voice. "Ah HA!" Peppers pulled out her father's "secret" work laptop and popped open the case. A blank blue screen with the word PASSWORD blinked before her eyes. Rolling her eyes, she began typing word after word. Finally cracking the code.

Virgil Potts, being the FBI spy that he was, had a secret part in the laptop that could track nearly any person in the word with just one click. Pepper recently inserted a tracking device into a ring she made for Tony, well bought for him. Tony seemed to put a tracking device in everything she owned, so just for the fun of it Pepper placed one in his ring. If she was lucky, no one took away the ring from his finger.

"Tony… Stark." She typed in quickly. A large LOADING sign popped up on the top of the screen. "DARN IT!" A _NO RESULT_ just angered Pepper more. She remembered something Tony had taught her, something about tracking a device. Recalling the procedure, Pepper did exactly what Tony had said and cheered. One result came on the screen and sure enough the satellites zoomed on a single dot moving across a room.

Stumbling to her feet, Pepper shut the computer and ran into her room. She grabbed her pink coat, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. Pepper ran down the stairs, and out the apartment complex. She had to get to Rhodey's quickly.

Once she reached the house, Pepper walked around the house until she found the slumbering child. It was a Saturday morning after all; he could catch up on his sleep later. Pepper opened the window, with only her hairpin, and slipped inside. "Rhodey!" She whispered. She only received a moan. "Rhodey!" Pepper put down her case and began shaking the boy. Just before Rhodey screamed, she clasped her hand across his mouth and shushed him.

"PEPPER! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rhodey hissed. He pulled up his sheets, so that they covered his chest.

"Oh please. I found Tony." Just before Rhodey gave her another chat. "She pulled open the laptop and held it up to him to see. "Look… Tony is there! How can he be there? He was kidnapped Rhodey! And I found him! All we have to do is suit up and get him and go! It wouldn't take long… Please Rhodey?" He sighed standing up quickly.

"Fine. Okay, whatever." Slipping on a shirt and shorts, Rhodey followed Pepper out the window and sprinted with her to the armory.

…

"Stay quiet, and stay behind me." Tony said squatting. His leg burned with pain from the cut, but he was going to go home and everything would be back to normal. Tony held his hand out, "Give me the hairpin." Catherine gingerly handed him the pin and watched as the genius played with the lock.

"Come on…" He groaned in frustration. Finally he earned the click he wanted, and Tony quickly opened the door. Smirking towards Catherine he raised an eyebrow towards the open door. Catherine smiled.

"Let's go." Tony got down low and slowly ran towards the first door down the right. The left was sealed shut, but the right was very much long away down the hallway, it had to be a way out. Catherine followed close behind, she held his arm and let him led her away.

"Do you have any idea where to go?" Catherine asked in a whisper. Tony looked back at her.

"No ideas, if you have one please, don't hesitate to pitch in an idea." Catherine rolled her eyes. The two finally got to the double doors. It was a large steel framed monster, and it didn't seem that it would open anytime soon without a password.

"Give me your belt." Tony said again. Catherine looked down at her waist and quickly undid the strap. Tony blushed slightly, but shook his head he had to concentrate. Catherine handed him the belt and Tony ran up to the password lock. Switching the belt around to the buckle, he threw his arm back and brought it down with all his might. The lock shattered and electric sparks flew out. Since Tony was holding the non-conductive side of the belt, he waited until the sparks stopped before opening up the panel.

After shoving two wires together, Tony watched the doors swing open. "We're almost there." He grabbed Catherine's arm and started in a sprint.

It was pretty surprising to tony that the security was terrible! No guards, no nothing. Tony actually of course didn't mind the fact that there weren't any guards, but he knew something would come. He had to stop suddenly. Clutching his chest, he gasped for air. His chest was tight, and it burned as much as his leg. He felt Catherine touch his chest slightly.

"Do you want to rest?" She asked. Tony shook his head quickly.

"We… we have to… to keep going." Tony continued running down the hallway. Tony looked; briefly, down at his ring Pepper had given him. It was shining brightly. She had chosen a red color, the color he loved so much. But there was something else. That's when Tony stopped quickly.

"No way." He said. Catherine put her hand on her knees and glanced up at him.

"What?" Tony looked down at her, his chest heaving as well.

"Pepper put a tracking device in my ring." He showed the ring up to her. Sure enough, something blue shined beneath the red stone. It started blinking. "What does it mean if it's blinking?" Catherine asked.

Tony pulled the ring up to his face. His face broke out into a grin, and he chuckled. Glancing up at her he simply said, "They are on their way."

** Sorry for the short chapter! I really wanted to hold off the actual action till the next chapter! This is all I got! So thanks so much for waiting ever so patiently!**

** Oh and I just remembered. Someone told me to write an epilogue for some story I wrote. I totally forgot about it and if you were the one who told me please tell me what story it was for! I'm so sorry! I don't remember why I forgot that! **

** Okay I'm done! HAHA! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Let's see… I don't really have anything else to say! I have spring break at the moment so I will probably be updating a lot over the week! Have any one shots? Just PM me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own IMAA**

"What? Who's coming?" Catherine said. She stayed behind Tony's body. He kneeled quickly, and had Catherine do the same.

"Pepper and Rhodey, as well as Iron Man." Catherine bit her lip. Maybe this was the moment to tell him. Taking in a deep breath she quickly rehearsed what she wanted to say in her head.

"Tony…" Suddenly there was a red alarm that flashed across the hallway. Tony cursed and looked around the hallway.

"Unicorn and Shrike must've found out that we escaped. Hurry follow me." He grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway. He quickly stumbled groaning. "Man this hurts…"

"We can go hide for a while… until you feel better." Catherine suggested. She wanted to help him, but she knew his answer.

"No… We must keep going. We are almost there. I know we are. I…" Catherine suddenly noticed his injured leg. The blood was starting to seep through again. His face was pale, and his eyes were dimming. Tony was going to pass out.

"No! Tony come on! Lean your weight on me!" He stood, but a little too slow. "Come on Tony! They're coming!" It was true. Catherine could hear the muffled footsteps making there way down the corridor. She needed to get him out, that and hopefully find a place to wait it out till Pepper and Rhodey showed up. Tony was beyond injured he could've died.

"THERE THEY ARE!" She knew that voice very well. Suddenly Tony was alert again, his eyes flickering to life as he gripped her arm and broke out into a run. "HEY COME BACK!" Unicorn called after them. Few gun shots fired above their heads, one in fact grazed Catherine's arm. She flinched slightly but kept running next to Tony.

"THIS WAY!" He shouted. They turned a sharp left and continued running down the dimly light black hallway. One light would glow above their head often. But that was the only light that was visible as they ran away from the villains.

Tony glanced down at his ring, it was still blinking and that kept reassuring him.

…

"Backpack?"

"Check."

"Heart monitor spare?"

"Check."

"Heart monitor charger?"

"Check."

"War Machine?"

"Pepper… CHECK! Hurry up! The longer we wait the less time we have to save Tony!" Rhodey grumbled. He quickly suited up in his armor and grabbed Pepper.

"HEY! Watch it! This girl still wants to stay in tact!" Rhodey rolled his eyes, grateful that he did that behind the facemask. And he took off to the sky.

…

Tony and Catherine ran into a nearby closet. Catherine was breathing hard, her body ached and her lungs burned. She hated running, no wonder she was failing P.E. Tony, on the other hand, instantly collapsed on the floor. His eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell limp. Catherine didn't mind that of course. It was about time they got some rest. That ring would save their life. She knew it would.

To pass some time Catherine started daydreaming. She was wondering about one thing. Did her parent's know that she was gone? It had been nearly 2 days now! They surely must've thought that she was dead… missing… kidnapped?

Suddenly there were doors being opened and closed, or maybe slammed is the better word. Catherine sucked in her breath and listened quietly.

"Check in there dufus! NO THERE! Sometimes I wonder how I got you as my partner."

"They're not here Shrike. They're no where."

"No… We didn't check the closet door. I'll do that." Catherine did her best not to squeak. They were coming closer and closer, and soon enough she noticed feet in front of the door. She covered her mouth, her heart pounded, and line of tears flowed down her cheeks. The door clicked, and suddenly a large crash stopped the opening of the door. "What the? HEY!" Shrike's voice suddenly got further away.

"SHRIKE! I'm COMING BUDDY! No! WAR MACHINE!" The door suddenly was pounded and a body was slammed against it. Catherine yelped in response. She grabbed Tony's shoulder and shook him for her dear life. His head kept snapping back and forth but there was no response, poor dear must've hurt that bad.

Catherine slowly peeked from the door. Her brown hair flowed over to one side and she saw a large robotic man walking up to her. Smiling in joy she ran up to him and clasped her arms around him, well as best as she could.

"WAR MACHINE! THANK GOD!" She sobbed silently. Pepper merged behind War Machine.

"Catherine? Is that you?" She asked shocked. Catherine nodded wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Hey Pepper. It is so good to see you!" She grabbed Pepper, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Why are you here? I thought Tony was the only one here!"

"No. I was bait so to speak. Come. Follow me." She grabbed Pepper's arm and led her to the closet entrance. "He passed out. You don't even want me to get started about what happened to him during these couple of days."

"Tony!" Pepper grabbed him. She gently lifted his head and placed a kiss on his forehead. Catherine wasn't at all jealous she just smiled politely. "Is he okay?" Pepper asked, she kept her voice below a whisper.

"Hopefully. I would still take him to the hospital. He passed out nearly 5 times as we were running away." Pepper nodded and looked up at War Machine.

"Hand me the portable heart monitor." War Machine reached behind him and pulled out a small circular device. It was brighter than his own monitor. Pepper carefully lifted his shirt only to the point where his burnt chest was visible.

"What did they do to you two?" Pepper asked.

"You don't want to know. Will he be okay?" Catherine questioned. She kneeled next to Pepper and watched the portable monitor hum to life and Tony's face suddenly got brighter. He sat up, wincing.

"Pepper? Rho… Uh… War Machine? Oh thank god." He looked at Catherine. "You saved my life so many times over the couple of days you were here with me. And for that… I thank you. You are welcome to come to me anytime for help. Don't even hesitate." Catherine looked away.

"I need to tell you something." Tony nodded. "I know you're Iron Man."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm really disappointed about this chapter. I really really am. This was probably the worst chapter I have ever written. I hate this chapter. Yuck. Well review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ATA

**Yes! I am back! And yes I know that that last chapter was pretty, um, suspicious with the cliffhanger…. He he sorry bout that! Anyway ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh…**

There was complete silence. No one was speaking. The only sound was the flickering of the ceiling lights from the explosion set off by War Machine.

"You what?" There wasn't emergency or fear, just shock in Tony's voice. Catherine wouldn't meet his eyes. "Catherine?" She still didn't look. Tony placed a hand under her chin and made her meet his eyes.

"How did you know?" She dropped her gaze. Catherine's face twisted with frustration.

"Well, I mean you had a heart monitor! Just like Iron Man! You had the same built up body like him! And you even talked like him!" Tony's face still remained expressionless.

"But how did you know it was me? The way Iron Man talked about and all that stuff?" Catherine looked up hurt.

"You saved my life once Tony. Don't you remember March 21st?"

_ Catherine stood on top of the Stark International building. She gazed over the edge and closed her eyes. She hated the eyes, the stares, the rumors, all those things the kids at school talked about her. Catherine did her best to be friendly with everyone, but she only got side-glances. That is until she met Tony Stark and his friends. _

_ He was so sweet and always treated her with respect. He would always smile at her, just as Pepper and Rhodey had. But that wasn't enough. She fell in love with the wrong guy. The wrong, rich, handsome guy. She knew Tony was totally out of reach, but no one said that she couldn't have a crush._

_ But it didn't matter. No one liked her, and she liked no one. Catherine wasn't even a high classed student. She barely had any friends, no cross that, she had no friends at all. She would leave the cafeteria; eat in the bathroom, and return to put away her tray. All just to make people think that she had a friend. She would wolf down the food, sometimes choking in the process. _

_ She remembered when Pepper had walked in when she was there. She had seen Pepper look at her in shock, her hand still holding the small metal zipper, waiting to open it. Her hazel eyes were wide in shock. Catherine was on the floor she was just starting her pudding. _

_ "Catherine?" She had looked away in shame. Pepper slowly lifted her to her feet and without a word led her to the roof. _

_ Once she was on the roof, Tony and Rhodey had glanced at the girls. Pepper looked furious, and Catherine looked embarrassed. "What happened?" Tony asked._

_ "She was in the bathroom having her lunch… And what are we doing to help her?" And that was it. The boys and Pepper surrounded her and talked to her as well as shared their delicious lunch with her. She was close to tears as she finally felt how it was to have friends. Pepper had invited her to eat with them, and the boys agreed as well._

_ But that was yesterday. Today, Catherine wouldn't have to bother anyone else. She would be taking a life, her own that is, but that would be okay. No more pain, and no more insults. She will be safe wherever she would be after life. _

_ Catherine closed her eyes, held her arms out and jumped._

_ She felt nothing. She wasn't scared. In fact she was excited about her death. As she watched the street get closer and closer, something red clouded her vision. She landed hard into someone's arms. _

_ Iron Man._

_ "LET ME GO!" She cried. But Iron Man merely looked at her and shook his gold and red head. _

_ "You weren't in trouble?" Catherine growled._

_ "No. I… I wanted to jump off." Iron Man just adjusted her in his arms and took off towards the top of Stark international. _

_ "Tell me what happened," he said. And Iron Man did, he waited until she asked him to take her home, which he did with no hesitation._

"You thought no one liked you?" War Machine asked. He had kneeled on one knee, curiously listening to her story. She nodded and watched Tony look away.

"You cared about me Tony. All of you did. So did Rhodey. Speaking of Rhodey, where is he? Isn't he always with you guys?" Pepper smiled.

"Take a guess Catherine. Who do you think Rescue and War Machine are?" Catherine closed her eyes for a second before snapping them open. She looked back and watched as War Machine's facemask slipped away, revealing a cheery red-faced Rhodey.

"Rhodey!" She jumped at him, and hugged his arm. He placed a mechanical arm on her back and stood.

"We best be going." Rhodey remarked. He quickly closed his facemask and gently put Tony in his arms. "Comfortable?" Tony nodded.

"Alright. One of you comes in my other arm, and another rides my back." Pepper squealed and immediately attached herself onto his back.

"Me! ME! ME!" She said. Tony was already out cold, and Rhodey could tell that he would be all right. Of course, Tony was going to the hospital first, but that didn't matter. After about a week, it was about time he was back in a warm bed.

"Ready?" They all nodded, except for Tony. And Rhodey jetted his boots and took off.

"What happens now?" Catherine asked curiously. She watched as Rhodey and Pepper gazed at her and then at Tony.

"You saved his life." Pepper said.

"And you also know our secret. You want to do the honors Pepper?" She smiled and took in a deep breath.

"As of today, Catherine Sparks, you are officially part of Team Iron Man." A family, a new one, new friends, new beginnings. Catherine couldn't help but smile and let the overwhelming thoughts of having new friends, envelope her.

She had a new life. A new beginning. Catherine was no longer alone.

**A lesson to all of you! You guys are never alone. There is always someone out there that truly cares about you! So don't be afraid to express the true you! Review please! One more chapter to go! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Here is the lastest (it's a word now) of the last chapter. I don't know if I really liked this story, but hey! I got enough reviews! So anyway… Thanks so much for reviewing and staying with me throughout the entire story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't IMAA. **

It was the day after her discharge from the hospital. Her mother and father had walked her out of the hospital. "Oh sweetheart. You… you… where were you… I…" Her mother quickly pulled out her embroider handkerchief to blow into. Her father gently grabbed her arm.

"I need to thank those men who saved your life." Catherine stopped in her spot. "Honey? Are you okay?" Her father got on his knee and looked into her eyes. Catherine was crying.

"No. You need to come with me dad. Mom." She grabbed their arms and pulled them behind her. They slowly agreed and soon they chased her down the hallway. Catherine then had stopped in front of Tony's door.

"He saved my life Mom and Dad." She slowly opened the door and stepped aside quietly as her parents examined the passed out teen that was hooked up to many instruments. He was breathing slowly, and was sleeping soundly.

"This boy saved your life? This… BOY?" Catherine's temper rose. She knew how her parents felt against boys in her life, which was another reason why she wanted to take her own. Her father laughed silently. "That's impossible sweetheart. He is a teenager! He…"

"SAVED. MY. LIFE!" Catherine yelled. A sudden beep erupted from the heart monitor as Tony was jolted awake. "Tony… I… uh… these are my parents. Mom, dad, this is Tony. Tony Stark, the guy who saved my life." Her father got serious suddenly.

"Tony Stark?"

"That… That's me…" Tony replied with a sly grin. His eyes fluttered for a moment but he did his best to stay awake. The rest of the day was a blur. Catherine's mom showered him with kisses and cookies. Her father however, just talked and talked and talked about Tony and everything about Catherine. Some were really embarrassing, and some were heart warming.

After Tony had passed out from a long talk, Catherine and her parents left the room. They also made sure to leave some home baked cookies near her bed stand.

…

It was the start of a new life. A new beginning. Catherine finally was able to hold her head high, and sure enough, her arms were full. For one, she was part of her new group: Team Iron Man. It was a complete thrill ride! The phone in Tony's pocket would ring, and instantly all FOUR of them would run out to the armory. IT became a routine.

And secondly: Catherine found her perfect boyfriend. And sure enough it was the town's second hero, War Machine. Rhodey decided to ask her out as he was flying Tony to the hospital. How romantic. And believe it or not, they shared their first kiss in the air.

From then on, Tony and Pepper would constantly mock them and barge in on their free time. They kept shouting, at the same time too, "REVENGE! MUHAHA!" Whatever that meant. Once, Rhodey and herself were actually getting romantic, quite quickly too. He would get all googily eyed and lean in and kiss her neck. As he made his way to her lips, then that's when the parade set in. Water balloons (not mature at all by the way) rained from above them and sure enough they got to ride a water slide. They fell to the floor and watched as Tony and Pepper high fived and ran away laughing.

But other than the really despicable revenge sessions from Tony and Pepper, Rhodey and Catherine always had a good time. They had many dates, and Rhodey was always committed to the relationship. Even then, sometimes those moments came up where War Machine would be needed, but thank goodness Tony took care of that. What a sweetheart. Pepper too! She would make sure that Rhodey and Catherine remained holding hands under the moon.

"This is just amazing. Thank you so much." Catherine said. She looked at all of her new friends as they swallowed another cookie that she made. Pepper hugged her, Rhodey kissed her, and Tony gave her a hug too. He whispered something in her ear. He told her that she was never alone, and it was true, her gang of friends made her never alone again.

She remembered how someone had smashed her sandwich. It was someone named… Butch? Yes. He was a large buff guy that was the captain of the football team. He had low cropped red hair and freckles that dotted his face like a starry night.

Within a second, Tony and Rhodey had shoved him onto the floor and they had to send him to the nurse. And from the nurse Butch was sent straight to the hospital for a few broken teeth. They looked after her as if she was the daughter of the Queen of England. And she treated them the same with cookies and brownies.

All that mattered was that she was finally with a new family.

**This was probably the worst chapter ever. I'm sure what happened during this whole chapter was something weird. So anyway, thank you again for reading and reviewing Another Tragic Adventure. Review please! **** And bye! Look forward for my other stories, they are coming up soon, I think. **


End file.
